Bleeding Angels
by koiishi tenshi
Summary: Ritsuka, after switching schools meets Tori and together they fight against Nagisa and Seimei who apparently isn't as dead as everyone thinks. Minor Shounen ai in the beginning.
1. Ritsuka Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Loveless or any of its characters. Tori and Aya are my own characters, so I do own them. Please review, and NO FLAMING please or I will not continue.

**Bleeding Angels**

Violet eyes stared back at my green ones as the new student looked out over the classroom. He was attractive, black hair slightly tousled, cat ears poking up through his hair. His tail twitched as if he was impatient, his eyes grew annoyed. I could tell he didn't like waiting.

"This is Aoyagi Ritsuka-kun," our teacher said. "Please make him feel welcome." She smiled.

_Japanese,_ I thought. Perfect. Now I could put my hard work to the test. I stood up and smiled.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Aoyagi-san," I said. "Watashi wa Tori." I switched to english. "But you can call me Kitsune." I waited for his reaction, hoping I'd gotten everything right. A smile sneaked onto his face as he realized there was someone here who could understand him.

"You can call me Ritsuka," he replied, indicating that he wanted to be friends. I was glad that I finally had someone to talk to who was just like me. I pointed to the empty desk beside me and told the teacher that he could sit there.

"Ritsuka-kun," I began. He looked at me with those beautiful violet eyes and suddenly I couldn't think. I noticed him staring, and I shook my head to clear it. "I was wondering if you needed to share a textbook." He smiled and moved his desk over to mine. I opened my book to the unit we were just starting and glanced at the title in surprise. We were studying Japanese culture. Ritsuka and I looked at each other and smiled. We couldn't wait to show off.

"There is another student transferring here next week," the teacher began, just as a knock at the door interrupted her. The door opened and a tall blond man with bandages around his neck walked in.

"Please forgive the interruption," he apologized. I stared. He didn't have ears! He was an adult! I blushed when I realized I was staring and looked away. "Ritsuka-chan, you forgot this. He handed Ritsuka a paper bag. "Sukitaiyou, Ritsuka-chan," he said. I looked from Ritsuka to the man. Ritsuka's face was very red.

"You don't mean that, Soubi. You're just saying that because Seimei ordered you to," Ritsuka said angrily. Soubi was unperturbed.

"I mean it completely, Ritsuka-chan," he replied gently without a trace of anger. My friend leaned over and whispered

"Your face is worse than Ritsuka's." I put my head down, embarrassed. "What did Soubi say?" she asked me. I lifted my head slightly off the desk so I could talk.

"Sukitaiyou means I love you," I replied in a whisper. Something in my mind clicked. "I knew I'd heard the Aoyagi name before," I suddenly realized. My friend looked at me curiously. "Aoyagi Seimei," I whispered. "Ritsuka-kun's older brother, I believe. Seimei was found burned to death 4 years ago."

"What's so special about that?" my friend asked. I looked at her with a sad expression on my face.

"He was found sitting in Ritsuka-kun's seat in his elementary school," I finished. The look on her face changed to one of horror and sympathy. I was pretty sure she was thinking the same thing I was. What a traumatic experience. It was a wonder he talked to anyone at all. "Don't act any differently," I warned. "He probably doesn't want to talk about it. I know I wouldn't want to remember it."

Ritsuka returned to his seat, apologizing for the interruption. We smiled and told him it was okay.  
"Daijoubu, daijoubu," I assured him. "We love missing class time." Ritsuka laughed.

Soubi, watching through the window, began to think.

_He looks happier, more open than he was when I met him,_ Soubi thought. _I'm glad he's making new friends. He needed that._ Soubi smiled and walked away. _I guess I had nothing to worry about after all._

As the days went by, I noticed that Ritsuka was not very friendly to most strangers. He stayed close to Sam and I, being the first two he'd met. It seemed like he had two sides, one that he showed to his friends and one that he showed to everyone else. Even when people picked on him because of his unique eyes, he stood like a stone and took it. I wondered how he was able to when most people those bullies got to ended up mentally scarred for life. It seemed as if he'd needed to harden his heart to the world. I filed that away for the future to ponder on a rainy day as he came towards me with a bloody lip and black eye. I drew him into the shadows and put my hand on his face. He tensed, and I backed off.

"Your lip," I explained. "Not to mention that you have a horrid black eye." He looked at me like

_What can you do about it?_ I smiled.

"Just trust me, please. I know you've been hurt, but please trust me," I said. He closed his eyes, silently giving me permission.

My hand rested on the side of his face and began to glow violet. His black eye turned back to normal color and the slit on his lip closed up. He rubbed his cheek where my hand had been.

"It tingles," he said, smiling. I returned the smile and replied.

"It does that." Looking at my watch, I realized we needed to get going. "Come on. We don't want to be late for class," I reminded him. We rejoined the crowd and headed back to class.


	2. Koe and Hasho

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Loveless blah blah blah... You all get it.

The week was finally over. I met up with Ritsuka outside the cafeteria.

"Gomen, Ritsuka-kun. I have to take the bus home," I apologized. He turned and smiled.

"I don't think so," he replied. We walked outside and Soubi was leaning up against the side of the wall, waiting. "Let's go make more memories!" Ritsuka continued, pulling on Soubi's arm.

"Bring your little girlfriend if you want," Soubi offered. My face turned red. It had been doing that a lot lately, I noticed. I stumbled backwards, stuttering.

"B-b-b-b-but I-I-I-I-I couldn't possibly intrude," I protested. Soubi handed me his cell phone.

"Go ahead and call your mom and ask," he said. "If she says no, I can drive you home." I looked at Ritsuka, then at Soubi.

"Hontou?" I asked. Soubi smiled again. Suddenly I got the feeling that he thought of me as a little kid.

"Of course. I love spending time with Ritsuka-chan and his friends," Soubi assured me. I dialed my number, and after some convincing got my mom to let me go with them.

We stopped at one of the parks to take pictures and watch the river flow under the Tenyo Bridge, the pride of our city.

"Loveless! We've come for you!" a voice yelled. Ritsuka jumped, and Soubi pulled him in close.

"Don't worry, Ritsuka-chan. As long as I'm here my sensei will never lay even one finger on you!" Soubi said. He turned to face the couple standing on the end of the bridge. The malice in their eyes sent shivers down my spine. They looked fit to kill.  
"We are Eternity," the brunette said. His purple haired partner smile. It wasn't a happy smile either. It was a horribly sadistic smile full of bloodlust.

"Loveless! Fight us! We need a good exercise," the purple haired one said, still smiling. "I am Koe. My Fighter is Hasho."  
Soubi didn't waste any time. He pushed Ritsuka behind him and faced Eternity.

"I declare a spell battle!" he called. "Fighter System initiate! A black cloud covered everything. The only things I could see were Ritsuka, Soubi, Koe, and Hasho.

"We last forever! We are Eternity!" Hasho and Koe shouted. Soubi's hand went to his throat and unwrapped the bandages. Carved into his neck was the word Beloved. It glowed, then blood started to seep out.

"What's wrong, Soubi?!" I shouted.

"I'm going against my name. Everything will be fine,"

"Enough talk! Let's start this! Cut! Slice! Tear!" Hasho yelled angrily.

"My, my. So impatient!" Soubi remarked. He raised his hand and began to call up a barrier. "Such attacks will never work on me!"

"Too slow!" Koe exclaimed. One of the attacks had slipped through, avoiding Soubi and going straight for Ritsuka. Chains lashed around Ritsuka's neck and wrists. Blood began to seep out from under them. Ritsuka grimaced in pain. Soubi looked down at him with a pained look in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Ritsuka lied. "I can keep going if you can."

"I'll take care of this. Sukitaiyou, Ritsuka-chan," Soubi said. Ritsuka looked at Soubi with such absolute trust in his eyes it tore through my heart. Holding Ritsuka's face gently, Soubi bent down and tenderly kissed him. Then he turned to once again face Eternity.  
"REND ASUNDER! TEAR HIM UP UNTIL NOTHING REMAINS!" Soubi yelled. Ritsuka looked shocked.

"Soubi, you've never used such a violent spell before!" he said worriedly. He actually looked scared.

"Sorry, but these two are pure evil. If there was any other way, I'd use it, believe me," Soubi apologized. Gently he kissed Ritsuka again and all the fear faded from his eyes.

"I trust you, Soubi. You would never steer me wrong," he sighed. Soubi turned back to Eternity. Koe was looking at Hasho. There was something in her eyes that hadn't been there before. It was a look I recognized well. It was love.

"I had forgotten, Hasho. We were in love once, before Nagisa corrupted us," Koe said. Hasho looked back at her.

"You're right, Koe. How did it come to this?" Hasho asked sadly. He looked at Ritsuka and Soubi. "Thank you. Your bond reminded us of what we were. Thanks to you, we can be happy again." He turned to look at me. "And who might you be, little one?"

"I am Tori, and I'm NOT a little one! Why do you ask?" I said. He smiled and walked over to me, cupping one cheek in his hand.

"You hide much pain in your heart right now, little Tori. Yet you can not cry. You are stronger than most know," Hasho said. He turned and walked to a few feet away from me. "The only way Koe and I can be safe is to lose our power as Fighter and Sacrifice."

"Is that even possible?" Soubi asked. "I've never heard of it being done."

"I will pass our power on to another. There is a reason our name is Eternity. Our power is older than we are. It has been passed down through the generations. Now, it is time for a new one," Koe said.

"But I don't want it!" I said. It was too late. A giant orb of light passed from Koe and Hasho to me. I felt a terrible burning on my back near my shoulder blades. I cried out in pain. It felt like my back was on fire. As I felt myself losing consciousness, the last thing I saw before the darkness consumed me was Ritsuka's worried face. I felt Soubi's strong arms lift me up and hold me and I lost consciousness.

There's chapter 2.. You happy?


	3. Struggle

Disclaimer: Do I even need to bother? Fine, I don't own Loveless. Happy? You've ruined my lifelong dream!

I woke up to see an unfamiliar face leaning over me in concern. As my eyes slowly came into focus, I looked around the room I was in.

"Koko wa...doko?" I asked. Where was I? It didn't look familiar to me.

"Is she all right? Has she woken up yet?" That was Soubi's voice. I relaxed.

"Yeah, she'll be fine as long as she gets some rest," the voice belonging to the unfamiliar person said. Soubi's face came into view as he looked down at me. He smiled.

"So, you've finally woken up, huh? Took you long enough!" he complained. If I had been able to move, he would have gotten it.

"How's she doing?" Ritsuka's light voice floated into the room. I was getting tired of being talked about like I wasn't even in the room. I tried to move my mouth and found that I finally could.

"Where the hell am I?!" I demanded. "Why does my back feel like it's been carved into with a sword?" I glared, waiting for an answer. "Somebody better explain this fast!" Ritsuka walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, we weren't sure if you could talk," Ritsuka apologized. "We would never leave you out on purpose" Just then, spasms racked my body. The pain was unbelievable. I thought my body was being ripped apart piece by painful piece. Ritsuka, Soubi, and their friend looked at me in concern. I held on for as long as I could, but I slipped into unconsciousness.

_I can't do anything for her,_ Ritsuka thought. _She's in such pain and all I can do is stand by and watch._ He wondered when he had started to care so much for me. _When did she start to mean more to me than "Just friends?"_

Ritsuka's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. She was in so much pain and I was just standing there. I had to go to her. I ran across the room and flung myself on her, holding her close as the pain tore her apart.

_Please hang on! I know you can get through this!_ I thought desperately. _I've realized something seeing her like this. I've fallen for her. I...I..._ "I love you, Tori!!" I yelled.

Everyone stared in surprise. Why were they looking at me like that?

"What? What did I do?" I asked. Soubi looked at me and smiled mischievously.

"You've fallen for her, haven't you?" he asked. I stared at him, confused.

"How...you...WHAT???" I yelled. His eyes were laughing, and it was pissing me off.

"Well, you did just yell 'I love you,' so I kinda guessed that you...well...love her," Soubi replied. I carefully examined his face. He looked slightly hurt, but he was smiling as if he was happy for me. Tears came to my eyes and I walked over to him. He kneeled down and I touched his cheek.

"Please forgive me, Soubi. I do love you, but you're more like an older brother. I...I love her. She made me feel wanted again. You did the same, but somehow this was different," I said by way of apology. He smiled again. I brought his face close to mine. "Forgive me..." I kissed him gently. Surprise registered in his eyes for a moment, then he kissed me back. The tip of his tongue traced the outline of my lips, asking gently for entrance. Since this would be the last time, I let him. Our tongues touched, battling for control. It was passionate, but I could feel his pain.

We broke apart, tears coming to my eyes. I knew I couldn't be with him, and the knowledge that I was the cause of his pain tore my heart up. His arms went around me and I looked up at him in surprise.

"Please, just let me hold you for a few more minutes," he said. I wrapped my arms around him in response.

_Thank you, Soubi for always being there. I'm sorry, but I want to be with her. I will always be there for you._ I thought. Soubi let go and I walked over to the bed. Looking down at her face, I wished her eyes, her beautifully captivating green eyes, would open. Tears hung at the corners of her eyes, trapped by her long eyelashes. It pained me to see her like that. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss away the pain and tears. Her eyelids fluttered, and I held my breath, hoping beyond hope that she'd reawaken. I took one of her slender hands in mine and held it, praying that she'd be all right. I could see that pain still racked her body. _Please,_ I pleaded silently once again, _be all right. I don't want to live if it's not with you._ She moaned, and the sound broke my heart.

I felt Soubi's strong hand grip my shoulder. I knew what he was thinking. I needed to call out to her, bring her back from the place her mind was trapped in.

"Only you can save her," he said. I nodded, and spoke her name.

Tori's POV

I was floating in a pitch-dark sea of darkness. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't move anything. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. Fear flooded into me. It felt like someone was binding my arms and legs together.  
_Help me! Someone please help me!_ I silently screamed. The fear had completely taken control now.

"...i! ..ri!" a voice came. I strained to hear. ".ori! TORI!!" It was Ritsuka-kun! I tried to call out to him, straining against whatever bound my throat and kept my voice in. Finally, I managed a small moan.

"Rit...su...ka..." I said. "Rit...su...ka-ku...n..." Then I got an idea. Ritsuka? Can you hear me? Please answer me, Ritsuka! I thought.

He stepped back in surprise. Soubi looked at him, concerned. The expression on his face scared him.

"Tori? Is that you?" he asked. A measure of hope appeared on his face, a glimmer in his eyes.

"What is it, Ritsuka-chan? I didn't hear anything," Soubi asked.  
_Please answer me Ritsuka-kun! I'm trying so hard to reach you!_ I sobbed. When no response came, tears streamed down my face. Was I ever going to wake up?

_Tor...i? Tori, is that you? Are you okay? What's going on? You woke up, then passed out again! Please tell me you're all right!!_ He could see the tears start up again. _Please don't let her still be in pain, he thought_.

_Ritsuka-kun! I can't move! Please...help me, I begged._ After a little while, his response came.

_I'm going to try something. Please hold on just a little longer, Tori!_ he said.

Ritsuka's POV

I looked once again at her tear-streaked face and placed my hand on her soft, flushed cheek.

_Please forgive me for this,_ I silently pleaded. As I bent over her, I felt a slight pressure in my mind, asking me to wait a minute.

_Ritsuka...There's something I need to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you this since I met you. Ever since I first looked in those beautiful violet eyes of yours, you're all I can think about. I...I think I...I LOVE YOU!_ she admitted.

I couldn't believe it. She loved me? I was so relieved I almost started crying.

_Then, you'll allow me to try thi_s? I asked.

_I trust you completely, Ritsuka-chan. Do what you wish,_ she answered with not a trace of fear in her mind-voice.

I bent over her again, putting my arm around her neck and holding her close. I waited for some kind of hesitation from her, but none came. I asked her again if she was sure, and she assured me she was. My hand on her cheek, I brought her face close to mine. I glanced at Soubi, who nodded his head. Turning back to face her, I brought my face down and hesitantly kissed her.  
I felt her stir in my grasp, and I tried to pull away to see if she was all right. Her arms moved, and she brought them up to my shoulders, then around my neck and pulled me to her. I hesitated again, but her lips silently begged me not to stop. Slowly I traced the outline of her mouth with the tip of my tongue.

_Are you sure about this, Tori-kun?_ I asked. I felt a small mental smile from her.

_I'm perfectly sure. I love you and I want to be with you,_ she answered. She parted her lips and allowed me entrance. We enjoyed the taste of each other for a few more moments before being forced apart for lack of air.

"I love you, Tori-chan," I sighed. She smiled and looked up at me with her green eyes and whispered,

"I love you too, Ritsuka-chan." Then, she slipped into a deep sleep.

Yay! This is only T rated right now, but it WILL get more cough descriptive. I'm working as hard as I can. I have 5 and 1/2 chapters actually done right now, but I'm kinda stuck on a flashback. As soon as I finish that, I'll have no problem with chapter 7. In the meantime, what do you guys think about me putting up my yaoi oneshots?


	4. Aya Arrives

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Loveless.

A few tears escaped my eyes as I watched her sleep. After all she'd gone through to regain consciousness, she'd fallen asleep. It had now been four days and I had not left her side once. I was very worried. She must have exhausted her strength fighting the pain.

_I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner,_ I thought. _I could have lessened the pain._

Soubi came up behind me and put a gentle, calming hand on my shoulder.

"You've done all you can. Get some sleep. I'll keep watch over her and let you know if anything at all changes," he promised.

The door flung open. A woman about Soubi's age and height with pure white ears and a pure white tail came barging through the door.

"Sou-chan! I finally found you after all these years!" she exclaimed happily.

"Aya...Aya...nee-chan?" Soubi asked in shock. "Is it really you? It's been so long!"

"No, I'm the soul of our dead mother come back to haunt you. Of course it's me, Soubi-chan," Aya replied sarcastically.

Aya's POV

Soft sobs were coming from behind me. I turned to see a young boy, about 16, crying over the body of a girl who looked to be about the same age. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" I asked him softly. "What happened to her?" He looked up at me with such pure grief in his eyes that I almost started crying myself.

"I couldn't protect her from the pain. She was hurt so bad and I couldn't do a thing." I sat down and put a protective arm around him.

"I'm sure that you did all you could and that she appreciates it," I assured him. "For now, you should get some rest. A lot of good you'll be to her when she wakes up if you're too tired to stand!"

"Who are you, anyway?" he asked me. Soubi walked over and put a hand on his other shoulder.

"Don't worry. This is my older sister, Aya-kun. She's 23," Soubi replied. He looked up in surprise.

"She's older than you, but she's still got her ears?" he asked. I coughed.

"Yes. Well," I couldn't think of a reply. I looked to Soubi for help, but found none.

"Well done, Ritsuka-chan! You're the first person to make my sister speechless! I didn't think that was possible!" Soubi laughed.

"Quiet, SOU-CHAN," I said. He grimaced. I smiled at him innocently.

"You KNOW I hate it when you call me Sou-chan!" Soubi yelled.

Ritsuka's POV

The usually calm Soubi was actually angry! I'd never seen someone get such a strong reaction out of him in such a short amount of time. Tori moaned, and I was brought back to earth.

"Guys, stop! You'll wake...her...up..." I said and fell asleep.

Tori's POV

Was I dreaming? I was walking down a long corridor towards a light and a voice that was calling me forward. No matter how fast I ran, it never got any closer. A sinister growling came from the hall behind me, but I couldn't go any faster. The creature reached me and opened its mouth to reveal seven crescent moons.

I sat up screaming. Ritsuka plowed past Soubi and an unfamiliar woman who had come to stand in the doorway. He collapsed on his knees next to the bed I was laying on.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Ritsuka inquired. I smiled. It felt so good to know someone actually cared.

"I was...dreaming. Something was chasing me. When it opened its mouth, I saw seven crescent moons," I replied.  
_Septimial Moons,_ thought Ritsuka. _They've invaded even her dreams now._

From the look on his face, I could tell he knew something he wasn't telling. I rolled over, and the sheet slipped down below my shoulder blades. I heard all three of them gasp. Ritsuka's soft touch startled me as he ran his hand gently over my back.

"Loveless," he whispered in awe. Pain seared through my back again. Then I realized something.

"I'M NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!!!!" I screamed. "PERVERTS!!!" I swung at Ritsuka, aiming to clobber him, but he ducked. Instead of hitting him, I over swung and my sheet fell away. Ritsuka blushed and looked away while the woman covered Soubi's eyes. I grabbed at the sheets and when I was safely covered I threw a pillow at Soubi. "GET OUT!! BOTH OF YOU!!!" The woman came into the room and shooed the two of them out.

"Sou-chan! Find her something to eat! Ritsuka...On second thought, Ritsuka, you get her some food, Sou-chan you find her something to wear!" she ordered. "Now get out!" She turned to me. "Sorry about that. Now. How are you feeling?" Just then, Ritsuka came back in with some onigiri and dim-sum. The woman sent him out to get a tub of warm water and some rags. "Clean ones, mind you!" she yelled after him.

"My back aches," I said. "What did everyone gasp at?" She brought two mirrors over and instructed me to hold one. Something came into view. Carved into my back was the word Loveless. Blood trickled down from it.

Ritsuka knocked. "I'm coming in," he warned. She covered me as Ritsuka came into view. He set down the tub and walked to the side of the bed. I reached out my hand and he grasped it, relief flowing through him. "You were asleep for three days! I was so worried..." Tears sprang up in his eyes and I reached up to brush them away.

"Please don't cry, Ritsuka-chan. I'm fine, really," I assured him, smiling. He dropped down onto the bed beside me. Holding my sheet close, I sat up. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I was so afraid I'd lost you," he sobbed. Tears came to my eyes and I began to cry. We just sat there holding each other sobbing for a little while.

koiishi: You like so far? It's my first fanfic and I'm afraid it sucks. Please review...

Soubi: Yeah, or she'll take it out on us...

koiishi: No I won't...cough much... cough


	5. Loveless

I winced as the water ran over the cuts. It stung like you wouldn't believe.  
"Jeez! What do have in that water, whiskey? Or is it pure alcohol?" I complained. "Oh yeah. I never asked you what your name is." She smiled.  
"My name is Agatsuma Aya. I'm Soubi's older sister," she replied. My jaw dropped.  
"You still have your ears, though. But, you're older than your brother who doesn't have his ears anymore?" I said, confused. Her ear twitched and her tail lashed.  
"Just because I haven't lost my ears to some guy yet doesn't mean that I am any less mature than my younger brother! " she shouted. Laughter burst out from behind the closed door. Aya marched over to the door and yanked it open. Soubi, his friend, and Ritsuka fell in.  
"Naughty, naughty!" I laughed. "Don't you know better than to eavesdrop on a girl's conversation?" I waggled a finger at them. "Shame on you!" I winked at Ritsuka. "I might even have to punish you!"  
"Aren't you going a little easy on them?" Aya asked. "And who is this guy? You're not...You're not...involved with him, are you Soubi?" she demanded. The young man stepped forward.  
"Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner," he apologized. "My name is Kio. I go to the same school as Soubi."  
"College, you mean?" Aya asked him. "Soubi doesn't go to school that I know of. Or could it be..." She glared at him. "After all I said, you still went? You still became a Fighter?" He looked ashamed.  
"Yes. I am Koiishi, Beloved. My original Sacrifice died, so now I protect his younger brother Ritsuka," Soubi answered.

Ritsuka's POV

Whack! Aya's hand slammed into Soubi's face. I looked at her face, and tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes. Her cheeks were red and she was breathing hard.  
"How could you?" she demanded, her voice dangerously low. "You promised me you'd stay away from that!" He bowed his head in apology.  
"It was my fate. I could not deny it. However, I have now cut my ties with my sensei. Kio is my colleague in art school. Nothing more. Now I have pledged my life to Ritsuka. I will protect him!" Soubi said.  
"Umm, hello? Injured girl lying NAKED on the bed back here," Tori yelled. Stop ignoring me, people!" Aya turned to her.  
"Soubi! Did you bring the clothes I asked for?" she demanded of him hotly.  
"Yeah, I did. Here you go, some clothes for the lovely lady," Soubi announced. Something suddenly came to me.  
"Ummm, guys? What about my mom? Oh, she must be worried sick!" I exclaimed.  
"It's all right. We told her you would be spending a few days at a friend's house," Kio assured her.

Tori's POV

Aya shooed everyone back out of the room so I could get dressed. As the light fabric touched my back, I gasped. It was still very sore. Even the slightest touch could make it bleed. Aya walked me to a full-length mirror to show me what I looked like. The dress was beautiful, a silvery material that made me feel as if I was wearing moonlight itself.  
A thought struck me. Why would Soubi have a dress like this?! The first word that came to my mind was...PERVERT!! I twirled around, watching the bottom of my dress flow out around me. It was sleeveless, with a matching pair of silver gloves.  
"I don't want to ruin this beautiful dress," I said. "What if I get blood all over it?"  
"I don't think he cares about that," Aya laughed. "Oh, yes. He wanted to speak to you when you were ready." I smiled and thanked her for all that she'd done for me.  
"I owe you, Aya. You've taken good care of me," I said. "I don't know how to thank you enough."  
"You don't owe me anything. I'm glad you're okay now. When I first came, I was really worried," Aya replied. She turned and left the room to give me some personal time. The pain in my back had finally settled down to a dull ache that had now managed to spread all over my back. I wondered if it would ever subside.

Soubi's POV

A creak in the stairs alerted me that I was no longer alone. I turned and watched in awe as Tori made her way down from her room. I had been right in the dress I had chosen. It perfectly complemented her green eyes, made them shine as if the very stars had been captured in them.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked, interrupting my thoughts. Her voice was musical. I could see why Ritsuka had fallen for her. I smiled and touched the chair next to me.  
"Come sit. You will want to be sitting for this, believe me," I replied. She moved and sat down gracefully next to me.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"I'm sure by now, you know of the word Loveless on our back," I began cautiously.  
"Yes. It seems that is the cause of my pain," she answered. "What does it mean?"  
"You remember Koe and Hasho? They called Ritsuka Loveless as well," I continued. "A Fighter and his/her Sacrifice share the same name. Seimei was Beloved, my Sacrifice, but he was killed. Since you and Ritsuka now share the name Loveless, you are now his Fighter." I half expected her to be upset, but she sat there calmly and took it all in.  
"So," she finally said. I jumped, her voice echoing in the otherwise silent room. "You mean I'm like you now?"  
"Yes. It is now your duty to protect Ritsuka at all cost. My job has been completed. Seimei asked me to watch over Ritsuka until he found his Fighter. However, I think I'll stick around a while longer. It seems all the interesting stuff happens to you guys," I said, laughing. She smiled and laughed as well.

Tori's POV

Kio came flying into the room, nearly plowing into my chair in his attempt to stop.  
"Soubi! Tori! Come quick!" he gasped.


	6. Aya's Past

I'm sorry I took so long to post again! That's what I get for having a Mac computer... I can't upload at home and at school I almost never have time. I'm finally taking a computer class though, so now I will have time. I should have steady updates every other day through chapter 10... I need to get writing and finish 11. My muse refuses to let me write lately T.T

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Loveless. Tori, Aya, and any other characters that aren't from Loveless are, however, mine.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I raced into the bedroom to see Ritsuka holding his head. All I could do was comfort him, so I put my arms around him until he stopped shaking.

"All right, that's way too much drama for one person to handle! I'm going to bed," Kio complained. He glanced at Aya, but when she turned he looked away. He left the room and we all stared at Aya.

"What?! Why're you all looking at me?" Aya asked, confused.

"Go follow him," I sighed. "We can all see that you want to." Aya blushed, but walked out and followed Kio to his room. I smiled at Soubi knowingly.

"Well. It seems my big sister might finally lose her ears!" Soubi remarked. Ritsuka laughed. I looked at him in surprise. I couldn't remember ever hearing him laugh like that.

"I heard that!" Aya shouted back at us. We shut up immediately, but as soon as we looked at each other we burst out laughing again.

"Ne, Ritsuka-kun. I heard they're showing a great movie tonight. Wanna go watch it, get our minds off of things?" I asked. Ritsuka frowned, then got it.

"Yeah sure. Soubi, you should come too. You know, as a chaperone?" Ritsuka replied slyly. Soubi's face lit up.

"You're just trying to give Aya and Kio some..." he began.

"Shhhh!" Ritsuka and I said in unison. Soubi went and got our jackets, we left a note and left silently.

Aya's POV

I knocked on Kio's door cautiously. I swallowed, not believing how nervous I was.

"Eto, ano...Kio-san? may I come in?" I asked. He didn't answer, so I opened the door and peeked in.

He was standing by the window, silloueted by the setting sun. I watched as he took his shirt off, then stared out the window for a few minutes before turning. I gasped and he saw me.

"Oi! What are you doing in here, Aya-kun? Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"Go-gomen nasaii, Kio-san. I knocked and called to you, but you didn't hear me," I apologised. In one swift movement, he crossed the room to my side. I gasped as his arms closed around me.

"Ki-Kio-san?" I asked. "What are you..." He put a finger over my lips to hush me.

"You've been a bad girl, sneaking into my room," he said teasingly. He removed his finger and I started to speak, only to be cut off again when his lips replaced his finger. For a moment I froze, but then I realized what was happening and warmed to his touch.

Kio's POV

When I kissed her, I felt her tense and wondered if maybe I'd read her wrong. Then I felt her relax and relief came over me. I didn't want to do anything she didn't want.

Aya's POV

I put my arms around him and was reminded that he wasn't wearing a shirt. My touch sent shivers down his spine. His mouth left mine and moved to my ear, nipping at my earlobe. I tipped my head back, granting him access to my neck. He moved down, trailing kisses down it. Everywhere he touched felt like it was on fire. I turned my head and noticed my shirt on the floor.

When had it gotten there? I wondered. Kyo's next target spot made me forget all about it.

"Oh! K-Kio! What..." I gasped. He looked up at me, smiling wickedly. The tip of his tongue flicked out and over the nub of my breast repeatedly, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body. Then he began to suckle on it. I threw my head back and fought against a scream. My nelected breast began to ache. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he switched to give it equal attention.

"Are you enjoying this?" he asked. I glared at him like _No. I''m letting you continue because I hate it._ He laughed.

"Okay, okay. I get it." He moved to return to his ministrations, but I stopped him.

"Kio, don't. Someone might hear," I warned. I walked out the door, clutching my shirt to my front.

"Soubi? Ritsuka? Tori? Are you here?" I asked. A white piece of paper caught my notice. I picked it up and read the note written on it.

"Dear Aya-chan and Kio-kun, we've gone to see a movie. You and Kio have the house to yourselves until around midnight. See you, Tori, Ritsuka, and Soubi."

"They knew!" I exclaimed "They purposely left me and Kio alone!" I groaned "Was it really that obvious?"

I walked back to the bedroom and closed the door. "They left us!" I exclaimed. "They went to see a movie and 'give us some privacy!'" Kio laughed.

"That Soubi. He always was good at that," he said. "So. Shall we pick up where we left off?" I blushed.

"I...guess. I have to admit, I'm a bit nervous," I said. He smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't make you do anything you don't want to," he assured me.

"I want to. I...love you, Kio-san," I said. "Somehow, it feels like I've met you before. I don't know..."

Kio's POV

"Do you remember? Please, tell me you do. It was only two months, and it was so long ago, but it meant so much to me. I was truly happy for the first time in my life," I said. For a minute, recognition appeared in her eyes, but then she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember. I''m trying, really I am," she replied.

"I do. I remember everything. You were 14 and I was 15. (A/N: I changed the ages a bit, Kio's now 24 while in the anime he's only 20) You were ill and had come to stay with your aunt while you waited for a cure to be found. I was staying at my parents' summer house."

xXx-Flashback-xXx

_"Oh my god I'm so bored! All of my friends are on vacation, and I'm stuck here." I groaned and flopped back, laying on the ground and looking at the sky. "There's no one to talk to out here." I closed my eyes, hoping to get a little rest._

_"Itai!" I sat up in surprise. Or rather...tried to sit up, but found something was stopping me._

_"Ah, g-gomen! I didn't see you there!" the cause of my discomfort said. A girl about my age propped herself up on her elbows and tried to get up._

_"Sh-shinpai desu. I'll be all right." I replied. "Just...who are you?"_

_"Oh! That's right. My name is Aya. Agatsuma Aya. Who are you?" she answered._

_"My name is Kio. Kaidou Kio. Hajimemashite." I replied. I looked at her curiously. "Do you live around here?" I smacked myself mentally. _Ofcourse she does, baka!

_"For the time being, I'm staying with my aunt. I''m waiting for a cure," she said. Suddenly she got really quiet._

_"What's the matter?" I asked. She shook her head._

_"Betsuni. I shouldn't have said anything," she replied. "You wouldn't want to hear about it anyway."_

_"I would like to, actually. I have plenty of time," I said. She sat down next to me and leaned back against a tree, staring at the blue sky._

_"When I was young, I was diagnosed with a disease that no one had ever seen before, so naturally there was no cure. It's slowly killing me from the inside out. Without the cure I may not live the whole year. I came to live with my aunt while my family searches for a cure. Because of this, every time I meet someone I end up telling them about this because I feel it wouldn't be right to keep it from them. As a result, I don't have many friends." She paused. I could see the pain in her eyes._

_"I'm sorry," I said. She put on a false smile and laughed like it was nothing._

_"So that's about it. I'm here for another two months, if I live that long," she finished. I looked at her carefully and saw the hurt that was still so strong in her eyes. "Please don't feel sorry for me."_

_"Well, unlike those other people,_ I'd _like to be your friend, if you'll let me," I said. Her face lit up and I realized she was quite pretty. _

_I'd... I'd like that," she answered. "Well, I should get back to my house."_

_"Heh... I think I'd better do the same before my parents have a cow..." For the first time, I heard her real laughter._

_"Well, shall we meet here again tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded._

_"Sure. How about around one? I should be able to escape again," I said. Waving goodbye, we parted__to return home._

-Six Weeks Later-

_Aya ran towards me beaming. In her excitement, she nearly mowed me down._

_"Kio-kun! Kio-kun! Guess what!" she exclaimed. I caught her in a tight hug, swinging her around and setting her down. Her illness made her unnaturally light. It hadn't been very long since we confessed to each other and began dating. My parents didn't like it. They didn't want me losing her and being badly hurt. My mother voiced her oppposition at every chance she got. At least my father was quieter about it._

_"What is it, my kitten?" I asked. Still beaming, (I swear her face was going to get stuck like that one of these days) she took a deep breath. "You know, we don't act our age." She glared at me._

_"Don't interrupt! And acting mature is no fun," she shot back. I held up my hands in defeat._

_"I get it, I get it!" I laughed. "What were you saying?" She brightened up._

_"They think they might have found a cure! I'm gonna get better!" she exclaimed. I fell back in surprise._

_"That's wonderful! We should celebrate with some sort of party!" I exclaimed in response. Finally regaining the ability to stand, I took her in my arms. "I promise we will always be together. Even if we are separated in body, my heart will always be with you." Unbeknownst to us, a figure watched this exchange from the shadows_.

-Two Weeks Later-

_"What did you want to tell me, mother? Father?" I asked. They glanced at each other so fleetingly that I wasn't sure if I imagined it._

_"It's about Aya. I'm afraid they didn't find the cure in time. I'm so sorry, Kio. She's dead." I dropped like a ton of bricks. I couldn't believe it. My Aya, my precious Aya always so full of life was gone?_

_"I'm going home. Don't even think about stopping me," I said. I packed and went for one last time to our spot by the lake._ Aya, _I thought. _I will never forget you. As long as I live, there will never be another.

* * *

Yes, the lovely depression. Wonderful, isn't it? Review please, I live on them! Well, that and pocky... and hugs. I love hugs! 


End file.
